poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes. One night at Nightmare Moon's Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Nightmare Moon: This is impossible! Every time I've come up with every plan, The Power Ranger kepted on winning! There must be a way to put them in there place... Just then, She senced the two new Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon: What this....? I senced two new Elements.... (shows an evil grin) Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Spike and Stalight Glimmer were training at Pai Zhuq Academy. With RJ as Spike's teacher, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger were Starlight's finest teachers to her learning The Order of the Claw. Spike: (develops the Wolf Technique with RJ blocking) Robert James (RJ): Good, Now try blocking me as I attack you. Spike: If you say so, RJ. (blocks as RJ attacks with his moves) So, RJ, How'd I do? Robert James (RJ): You have done well learning the Wolf Technique, Spike. And because of your swift skills, You have the Spirit of the Otter. Spike: Wait, the Spirit of the Otter...? Robert James (RJ): Yes, You'll have by far the most impressive skills. Starlight Glimmer: (blocking every attack Jarrod, Camille and Whiger throws) Jarrod: Excellent, Starlight, Your skills are getting better. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Jarrod, I owe it all to Twilight and her friends. Camille: You have a very cunning skills compared to my Chameleon Technique. Whiger: Starlight Glimmer, Because of your unique talent, You have the Spirit of the Peacock. Starlight Glimmer: Oh.. the Spirit of the Peacock, How is that good? Camille: Far good compared the Jarrod's Lion Spirit. Jarrod: Always remember, Starlight. You must always use your Peacock Spirit to defend yourself against all evil. Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Just then, There were two strangest glows coming out of nowhere. Spike: Huh, What's going on over there? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know. Twilight, What do you think? Twilight Sparkle: I think there might be two new Elements of Harmony, The Element of Courage and the Element of Hope. Then, The two new Elements came towards Spike and Starlight. Spike: Whoa...! Did you see that, Starlight?! Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, They've just came towards us! Twilight Sparkle: That's because they've chosen you two, Ransik is not going to believe this! Spike, Starlight, How would you two like to join us? Spike: (gasps) Us!? Yes! Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, Count me in! Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived the Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik? Ransik: Oh, Twilight. Have you heard of the....? (notice Spike and Starlight with their Elements of Hamony) The Elements of Courage and Hope! You two are the ones! Spike: Hehe, You bet we are. Starlight Glimmer: It just came to us out of nowhere. Ransik: That's because the Element of Courage chose Spike because of his bravery deep inside. The Element of Hope on the other hand chose you because of your faith. Starlight Glimmer: Wow, This is really amazing. Then, The emergency showed on the viewing map. Ransik: There's trouble in Akihabara Japan. But before we go, Spike, Starlight, Itassis and Diabolco has gifts for you two. Spike: Oh, Really? Starlight Glimmer: What is it? Then, Diabolico and Itassis showed up with the Courage and Hope Morphers. Itassis: Behold, The Harmony Force Courage and Hope Morphers. Diabolico: Use them wisely. Spike: (tried on the Courage Morpher) Starlight Glimmer: (tried on the Hope Morpher) Spike: Hey look, It fit's perfectly. Starlight Glimmer: Thank you, We will use them wisely. Ransik: Go, And good luck, Rangers. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived in Akihabara Japan. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Everyone, Akihabara Japan. Spike: Wow, This place is so amazing! Starlight Glimmer: It sure is. Just then, Some friends came to see them. Kenny: Welcome, Harmony Force Rangers. We've been expecting you. Pinkie Pie: Whee!! We got new friends in Japan! Twilight Sparkle: Who are you guys? Kenny: I'm Kenny, And these are my friends, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby and Maridan Duff. Ellie: Hi. Mandy: Hi!! Nice to see you, Everyone! Jerry: Hello. Hilary: Hello, My friends. Kyle: Hi. I'm so happy to meet you all. John: Hello there. Rick: Hiya, Girls! Abby: (giggles) Hello. Maridan Duff: Greetings, Harmony Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Please to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Spike: I'm Spike. Rainbow Dash: The Name's Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Rarity: I am Rarity, A pleasure to meet you. Applejack: I'm Applejack, Just call me AJ. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Great to meet you all. Sunset Shimmer: My name is Sunset Shimmer, Nice to meet you. Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Kenny: Pleasure to meet you, We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of trouble? Abby: Nightmare Moon is planning to take over Japan. Kyle: We've called the group of Power Rangers to help us. The Sky Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and the T.Q.G. Rangers. Rick: Will you help us, Harmony Force Rangers? Twilight Sparkle: Of course we'll help you. Starlight Glimmer: Us Rangers gotta stick together. Right, Spike? Spike: Right, Starlight. Soon, They arrived at the Secret Base. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri. It's really great to see you guys again. Shane Clarke: Hello, Twilight. Tori Hanson: Hi, Guys. Dustin Brooks: Great to see you guys again too. Hunter Bradley: What's up? Blake Bradley: Long time no see. Cameron Watanabe: Never thought we'd run into you guys again. Marah: Hi. Kapri: Great to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Nova, Kat, Boom, Jack, How'd you all been? Bridge Carson: We're doing fine, Sunset. Roman Matthews: Great to see you girls. Clay Benson: Long time. Elizabeth Delgado: Are we happy to see you all. Sydney Drew: Hi. Schuyler Tate: Great to see you again, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset. Sam: And I see Spike's human now too. Nova: And Starlight Glimmer's here. Kat Manx: Glad you all could make it. Boom: Aren't you all sights for sore eyes. Jack Landors: We've missed you. Applejack: Howdy, Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn, Sentinel Knight. Great to see y'all again. Mack Hartford: You too, Applejack. Will Aston: Perfect timing. Dax Lo: Great to see you guys again. Veronica Robinson: Long time no see. Rose Ortiz: We sure missed you girls. Tyzonn Collins: You made it just in time. Sentinel Knight: Good to see you again, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. And greetings to you, Spike and Starlght Glimmer. Rainbow Dash: Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Jason, Gem, Gemma, Aisha, It's been a while since we last saw you? Scott Truman: Yeah, It has alright. Flynn McAllistair: Great to see you, Lassies. Summer Landsdown: Hi. Ziggy Grover: Welcome to Japan. Dillon: Great to see you. Jason Lee Scott: Way to run into each other, Newbies. Gem: And it's great to meet you, Spike. Gemma: You too, Starlight. Aisha Campbell: Glad you all could make it. Fluttershy: Hello, Jayden, Lauren, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio. How're you all doing? Jayden Shiba: We're doing alright, Fluttershy. Lauren Shiba: Great to see you all again. Kevin: It's been a while. Mia Watanabe: Hi. Mike: Good to see you girls again. Emily: Long time no see. Antonio Garcia: Como Esta, Harmony Rangers? Sunset Shimmer: Fine, Thank you, Antonio. Starlight Glimmer: So, What's this all about? Kenny: Nightmare Moon is up to something. Bridge, What're the results for the new androids? Bridge Carson: Everthing is at 100%, We're good to go. Kenny: Harmony Force Rngers, Meet the Sky Rangers, James Hallman, Duncan Sangster, Michael Swindlehurst, Samantha Ray, Stacy Slater, Rick Bell and Aidan Hawkthorn. James Hallman: Greetings, Harmony Rangers. Duncan Sangster: Welcome. Michael Swindlehurst: Nice to meet you. Samantha Ray: Hello there. Stacy Slater: Hi. Rick Bell: Pleasure to meet you. Aidan Hawkthorn: How do you do? Starlight Glimmer: Glad to meet you. Jason Lee Scott: And guys, There's some old friends of mine I like you to meet. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! It's the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Zack Taylor, The very first legendary black ranger, Billy Cranston, The very first legendary blue ranger, Trini Kwan, The very first legendary yellow ranger, And Kimberly Ann Hart, The very first legendary pink ranger! Rarity: We're such huge fans of yours! Zack Taylor: Hey, Guys. What's up. Billy Cranston: Greeting, Everyone. Trini Kwan: Hello. Kimberly Ann Hart: Hi. Starlight Glimmer: I don't believe it, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park! They're one of the Legendary Power Rangers, The Squadron Rangers! Rocky DeSantos: Yep, We're definitely Squadron Power Rangers. Adam Park: Sure are. Rick: And these are the android replicas of Jason, Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Tommy, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Billy, Blue Squadron Ranger, Aisha, Yellow Squadron Ranger, Kimberly, Pink Squadron Ranger, And Tommy #2, Mighty Morhin White Ranger. Android Jason: Hello. Android Tommy: Hey there, Guys. Android Billy: Thank you for coming in such short notice. Android Aisha: Glad you made it. Android Kimberly: Hi. Android Tommy 2: Welcome. Rarity: Pleasure I'm sure. John: And these are the Energy Chaser Power Rangers, Ethan Nakamura, Red Ranger, Max Powell, Blue Ranger, Zoey Martin, Yellow Ranger, Roger Jonson, Green Ranger, Ethan's sister, Melissa, Pink Ranger, Alex, Gold Ranger, Johnathan, Silver Ranger, And Rex, Bronze Ranger. Ethan Nakamura: Hey. Max Powell: Greetings. Zoey Martin: Hi. Roger Jonson: Nice to meet you. Melissa Nakamura: How do you do? Alex: Please to meet you. Johnathan: What's up. Rex: Glad to meet you. Rick: And these are the T.Q.G. Power Rangers, Henry Fordham, Red Ranger, Carlton Armstrong, Blue Ranger, Rayna Cunningham, Yellow Ranger, Dexter Holliday, Green Ranger, Renee Cunningham, Pink Ranger, Donnie Parkinson, Orange Ranger, Conductor Morrison, Purple Ranger, And Jerry Martin, Silver Ranger. Henry Fordham: Hello, Harmony Rangers. Carlton Armstrong: Pleasure to meet you. Rayna Cunningham: Hi. Dexter Holliday: Greetings. Renee Cunningham: Nice to meet the nine of you. Donnie Parkinson: How do you do? Conductor Morrison: Hello. Jerry Martin: Welcome. Twilight Sparkle: So, Kenny. What's the plan? Kenny: Well, We have to stop Nightmare Moon from ruling our home. Later, Nadira was giving the classes from Canterlot High at tour around Akihabara. Nadira: As you can see, Everyone, Akihabara Japan is where the Unofficial Mega Rangers protect all innocent people. Are there any questions? Maud Pie: I have just one question. Nadira: Oh, What is it, Maud? Maud Pie: How do we know when the Power Rangers come and rescue us? Nadira: That's a good question, They come to the rescue when there's danger. Golden Harvest: And why do Power Ranger keep their identities a secret? Nadira: Well, It's just to make sure that no one else would be in danger. Just then, There was an attack from the Humanoid Changelings. Chrysalis: (laughs evilly) Go forth, And destroy the humans! So, Twilight, Kenny, their friends along with other groups of Power Rangers stood up to them. Twilight Sparkle: Spike, Starlight, Are you two ready for this? Spike: You bet, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: Then let's do it! Kenny: Right, Starlight! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Everyone! It's Morphin' Time! Everyone activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Widom Power, Energized! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger Morphing sequence begins along with the Courage and Hope Harmony Force Rangers. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphing sequence was next. The Squadron Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! The Squadron Rangers Morphing sequence was up. Wind Ninja Rangers: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Altogether: Ha! The Ninja Rangers Morphing sequence was up next. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D., Emergency! Next was the S.P.D. Rangers Morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Then the Overdrive Rangers Morhing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next was the RPM Ranger Morhing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Samurai Ranger Morphing Sequence. James Hallman: Come on, Let's join the party! The Sky Rangers: Sky Force! Take-Off!! Then, The Sky Rangers Morphing sequence was next. The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! Next, The Energy Chaser Rangers Morphing sequence was up. The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! Then, The T.Q.G. Rangers Morphing sequence was next. The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! Finally, The Unofficial Mega Rangers Morphing sequence was last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! All Together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink! Android Tommy: Mighty Morphin Green! All Together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin Symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy 2: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron Symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All Together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm Symbol appears. Bridge Carson: S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers S.P.D.! The S.P.D. Symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Overdrive Red Ranger! Will Aston: Overdrive Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Overdrive Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Overdrive Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Overdrive Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Overdrive Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: Sentinel Knight! All Together: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive Symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM Symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All Together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai Symbol appears. James Hallman: Sky Force, Red Ranger! Duncan Sangster: Sky Force, Black Ranger! Michael Swindlehurst: Sky Force, Yellow Ranger! Samantha Ray: Sky Force, White Ranger! Stacy Slater: Sky Force, Blue Ranger! Rick Bell: Sky Force, Green Ranger! Aidan Hawkthorn: Sky Force, Phoenix Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Sky Force! The Sky Force Symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Jonson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Johnathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chasers Symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holliday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. Symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All Together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega Symbol appears followed by colors of smokes and explosions. Chrysalis: Changeligs, Destroy the Power Rangers! Rainbow Dash: Let's do it! As the ultimate team up begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Android Jason: Power Sword! Rocky DeSantos: Double Dragon Swords! Shane Clarke: Ninja Sword! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Jayden Shiba: Super Samurai Mode! (transform into the Super Samurai Red Ranger) Spin Sword! James Hallman: Jet Striker! Ethan Nakamura: Drive Blade! Henry Fordham: T.Q. Blaster, Blade Mode! Kenny: Jet Winger! Twilight Sparkle: Red Magic Strike! They took down a lot of Changelings. Applejack: Honesty Axe! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225